


Everything I’ve Worked for Led Me to You

by RikuNghts



Category: Haikyuu!!, Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burning Rescue Kuroo, Burnish Tsukki, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Explicit later chapters, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, This Had to Happen, Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: Kuroo is a member of Burning Rescue Company 4. He meets chief curator of the Promepolis Museum of Pre-Blaze Art when a mysterious Burnish fire breaks out there. Tsukishima is everything he’s looking for, but the man keeps his distance until Kuroo catches him in a Burnish spasm. He’s torn between fulfilling his duty as a member of Burning Rescue and saving the man he’s fallen for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever crossover fic. It had to happen. Sorry. I don’t make the rules. Galo and Lio will appear, but they are not the focus of the story. I just wanted to write a what if scenario. I have another one planned with their roles reversed. Anyways, please enjoy. Comments are much appreciated.

Kuroo Tetsurou had a thing for blonds. Blond men, mostly, though the occasional woman did catch his attention. His friend, Kenma, said he was pathetic, but he didn’t care. He liked what he liked. 

And then he met one blond and fell in love. Really, it was love at first sight. For him, anyway. The blond had glanced at him but didn’t seem to really register him. It was fine, though. He knew where he worked now and he’d find a way to meet him for real, not just as a result of work. 

It had happened when Company 4 of Burning Rescue was called out to a burnish fire at the Promepolis Museum of Pre-Blaze Art. His company didn’t have all of the fancy tech Company 3 seemed to have with that damn flashy Galo Thymos, but they had enough suits and mech to get in, put out the fires, and get anyone out. They also had two specialty staff who served solely as paramedics. 

The museum staff was waiting anxiously outside. Kuroo was the first one in after having been debriefed on the way over by their captain that all staff had been evacuated and that priority concern was saving as many artifacts as possible. 

It was a delicate job, and one Kuroo was especially suited to. He had more finesse than anyone on the team and precision like no other. His crewmate, Bokuto Koutaro, on the other hand, was best reserved for missions where they needed to get in and out fast, when there was already too much structural damage and time was of the essence. Still, Bokuto was suited up and waiting in case things got out of hand. Yaku and Akaashi were interviewing the staff and checking them over for any burns. 

Inside the building he could see there were Burnish flares, but they were strangely docile and weak. They burned, yes, but the pattern was fascinating. They completely ignored the artifacts and licked lazily up the walls. 

“What are you seeing, Kuroo? How is the damage?” 

“Chief, it’s the strangest thing. I’ve never seen Burnish flames like this. It’s like they know they shouldn’t damage the art.”

“Whoever this Burnish is must be in the area. They must be very strong to have such control.”

Kuroo scanned the area but saw no signs of life on any levels of the building. 

“Do you need support?”

He carefully aimed his freezing guns at the flames and they just dropped off without turning to attack.

“No. I’ve got this,” he said. 

He moved through the building, one level at a time. Not once did the flames turn on him. It’s like they wanted to be put out. Most of the flares he’d encountered before had gone on the attack as soon as they were threatened, as if they were sentient. These flames were more like, well, normal flames. But the colors were off and they moved all wrong. They didn’t follow the chaos that regular flames did. 

By the time he got to the last room on the top level, he knew his boss was wrong. This wasn’t the work of someone strong. This wasn’t one of the Mad Burnish. This Burnish was weak but able to control their flames enough in a way that prevented too much damage. Someone that must be invested in the museum. 

As Kuroo put out the last of the flames he wondered just how much he should reveal to his boss. If this Burnish was trying to be careful, maybe it was just an accident. Maybe they couldn’t put the flames out themselves but didn’t want to cause any real damage. Did Freeze Force really need to get involved for this? They were over the top and caused so much more damage than was necessary. And if this was just a civilian trying to live their life in peace and not one of the flame terrorists, then what was the harm in letting them go? Honestly he didn’t see what the harm was in letting Burnish live in the city. The Mad Burnish were trouble, but the others weren’t so bad. Yeah, okay, so sometimes they accidentally set things on fire but that happened with normal people, too, who were being careless. 

“Status report.”

He shook himself out of his thoughts. “Flames are taken care of.” 

“Woot! Way to go, Kuroo! In record time, too!” Bokuto hollered over their connection. 

“I’m coming out now.” 

He took his time leaving the museum, using the sensors on his suit to make sure no sparks remained. The building wasn’t in terrible shape, either, and still looked structurally sound. They’d probably be able to reopen in a few weeks. The displays all seemed to be okay, but then he wasn’t an artist so who knew. Maybe just being near the flames was enough to do damage. 

Then again, come to think of it, the flames hadn’t been all that hot, either… 

Once he was out the chief went in to survey the damage on his own. Kuroo ignored Bokuto’s loud calls and stored his suit in the truck. When he glanced over at Yaku and Akaashi, they appeared to be finishing their work as well. 

And then he saw him. 

Tall, slender, blond hair. He wore glasses but from this distance he couldn’t see his eye color. 

So naturally he sauntered over. 

A shorter, older man stepped forward in between them and peered up at Kuroo through gray hair that was just a little too long. “How much damage was done to the artifacts?” the man asked. 

“And you are?” 

“Ah! The director of the museum.” He pulled out a business card and handed it to Kuroo who really wasn’t interested in it. “Raphael Contreras. This is my chief curator, Tsukishima Kei.” 

Ah, another person of Japanese descent. Kuroo grinned at the blond now that he finally had a name and sidestepped the director. 

“Since you’re the curator, I’m sure you want to know about the artifacts.” The director was hovering at his shoulder. The curator took a step back from Kuroo, looking everywhere but at him after that first initial glance. “The fire didn’t touch any of the artifacts.” He heard a loud “Thank God” next to him before the director disappeared into the crowd of his staff. 

“That’s a relief. Thank you for your work.” 

“My name is Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

“You have my thanks.” 

Why wouldn’t the man look him in the eyes. He ducked around, grinning, and tried to meet that cool gaze. He appeared to be sweating. Was he hot? The weather wasn’t that warm. 

It was rare to find someone who didn’t coo over him because of his position at Burning Rescue, and it was a novelty. Stranger still when it was someone he’d helped, even if indirectly. He wasn’t the glory hound Galo was, but he still did enjoy some of the perks. 

“I didn’t get to see much of your work, you know, with putting out the flames and all, but it looked good.  
Maybe I’ll come back and see the exhibits sometime after the museum reopens?” 

Tsukishima turned to him briefly, making eye contact just long enough for Kuroo to make out honey brown eyes. He could get lost in them forever. Despite his icy demeanor, those eyes showed a depth Kuroo rarely saw in people. 

“The museum is open from 10-7 every day of the week. I’m sure there will be a notice in the paper when it reopens.” 

“When it does, can you give me a private tour?” 

Tsukishima scowled. “There are docents available most hours of the day if you would like a guided tour.” 

The chief chose that moment to leave the building and Tsukishima hurried away from Kuroo. It was disappointing, but he wouldn’t give up. 

Yaku was staring at him with a raised eyebrow as he made his way back to the truck. “Another conquest?”

“I think I’m in love.” 

“Ah. One of those again,” Akaashi said, turning to put his medical supplies away. Bokuto threw an arm around his shoulder and laughed. 

“What do you mean, ‘again’?” 

“You go through phases. Hookups, finding ‘the one.’ It’s been a while since your last ‘one.’ I guess it’s about time.” Yaku climbed into the back of the ambulance and Akaashi shut the door before joining their driver in the front. 

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” he called out. “Right, Bo?” 

“Of course not! Definitely not!”

So he had a type. It’s not like all blonds turned his head. They had to have a certain energy about them. And Tsukishima definitely had that something. 

“Come on, bro!” Bokuto called from the truck and he jogged over to join him. 

He looked back and watched Tsukishima walk into the clearer bed building. He didn’t even look back. 

“We’re going out to the bar at the end of our shift. Want to come?”

“Who is we?”

“Me and Akaashi.”

“What, and interrupt your date?”

Bokuto flushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, I wish. But he made it really clear it’s not a date.”

“Are you sure? You two have been going out a lot. Are you sure you’re not already dating and you just don’t know it yet?” Bokuto paused for a moment as if in thought and then laughed. 

“I think I’d know if we were dating!”

“Well, maybe he’ll change his mind someday.” 

“Maybe. He said he didn’t want to date a coworker. What if I transferred to Company 3?”

“I don’t think they could handle you and Galo on the same squad.”

Bokuto laughed and slapped his arm. “He’s a bit obnoxious, isn’t he?”

Kuroo could only laugh. They’d been friends since their first day as rookies on the force and roommates for a while. Now they both had their own small apartments close to the station, but they still ate out together most nights of the week. 

Unloading their gear to clean it after a call was always the worst part of the job, but Kuroo threw himself into it to get it out of the way. It helped to have a certain salty blond to think about as he worked. 

What did he like to do outside of work? What made him get into the arts? Was he from Promepolis or had he moved here? What was his favorite food? Was a fiddler or did he like space? Kuroo would bet under that prickly exterior he was soft and sweet. He finished his work and stowed his gear. 

Akaashi and Yaku were in the breakroom enjoying a cup of coffee when Kuroo entered. 

“Bokuto invited me out to join you for dinner at the bar,” Kuroo said as nonchalantly as possible. 

Yaku immediately grabbed his mug and excused himself. 

“You are welcome to join us.”

Kuroo filled his white mug, one with a black cat on it, and turned around. He leaned back against the counter and raised an eyebrow. “So you’d have no problem with me interrupting?” 

“It’s not a date.”

“So Bokuto tells me.”

Kuroo sighed. “Akaashi, when are you going to cut the crap? Everyone knows you like him. Well, except Bokuto. And don’t say you don’t date coworkers.”

“It’s a good policy to have.” 

“Would you date him if he didn’t work here?” 

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation. “Yes.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Akaashi sipped his coffee like they were discussing the weather. “If things don’t go well, it will make work awkward.”

“Bokuto is like the last person who would hold a grudge if something didn’t work out. He’s too easy going for that. Come on, just give him a chance.” 

“It’s just not a good idea.” 

“You know he asked me if you would go out with him if he moved to Company 3? He’s serious about you. This isn’t just some fun he’s looking for, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Akaashi regarded him over the rim of his mug and Kuroo could see why Bokuto was so hung up on him. He was pretty. Rich, black hair framing a pale face with eyes that seemed all too serious until you saw the small sparkle in them, as if he was holding himself back. He was patience incarnate, especially when it came to Bokuto. 

“Thank you for your advice, Kuroo. My break is up.”

Kuroo sighed. Well, he’d tried. Maybe he’d have better luck in his own love life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finds an excuse to visit Tsukishima again and learns more about his mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers! Comments are as always much appreciated.

The reopening of the museum was announced in the newspaper two weeks later. It made front page news, and there on the front page dressed immaculately in a nice suit, Tsukishima stood next to the museum director and Kray Foresight. 

“Hey, did you see we made the news?” Bokuto yelled from across the room where he waved another copy of the newspaper. “We got thanked by the governor for saving all of that stuff.” 

Kuroo looked down and scanned the article, finding Burning Rescue Company 4 in the middle of the article. 

“Once again we offer great thanks that we can rely on the members of Burning Rescue to protect us from Mad Burnish terrorist acts. Company 4 was able to arrive in time to save these priceless artifacts from being lost to history.”

No personal mention of his major role in the ordeal, but then anyone who wasn’t Galo fucking Thymos didn’t matter to the governor. He rolled his eyes but kept reading when he saw a quote from Tsukishima. 

When asked about the exhibitions at the museum, Chief Curator Kei Tsukishima said that they had been carefully curated and that many pieces were either on loan to the museum indefinitely, while others were being held until their original owners were able to secure more protective measures. 

“We take the greatest care with these artifacts. I can assure the public that no damage was done to any of the museum’s pieces. Since the fire we have put more protective measures in place to ensure the integrity of not only the museum but the loaned art.”

The Promepolis Pre-Blaze Museum first opened ten years ago to preserve the culture of a world ravaged by fire. When asked about its importance in the world today, Tsukishima responded, “so much art was lost in the Great Blaze. While we may have digital copies, the originals were lost in the fires. These surviving artifacts are priceless and depict a time when there was no division between Burnish and Non-Burnish. The world has changed a lot since then, but we can hold onto our roots by protecting the art.” 

The article went on to talk about new exhibits, but Kuroo didn’t care. Tsukishima sure could say a lot when he wanted to. And he seemed so intelligent and passionate about art. That Kuroo could work with. 

He tore the article out of the newspaper and taped it up inside his locker. 

Okay. So it was a juvenile thing to do, and maybe just a little creepy, but Burning Rescue 4 was mentioned, too! It was the first article they’d even been mentioned in since he’d joined two years before. 

Tsukishima had said the museum was open until seven. He got off work at four that day. If he worked a normal 9-5 shift, then maybe he’d get to see him. 

But under what pretense? Tsukishima had already made it clear that he wasn’t going to give him a tour. Oh! He could go and ask more about what had to be repaired, and then maybe he could ask to see what new safety measures they put in place. As professional courtesy and curiosity, of course. 

Yes, this would work. 

So at four o’clock when his shift ended, he stowed his gear, waved goodbye to everyone, and climbed onto his bike. 

The museum wasn’t far from the station, so even with traffic he made it there in fifteen minutes. Finding a space wasn’t difficult at all, either. The parking lot wasn’t overly large, but there were still plenty of spaces. He wondered if this was normal or if people just didn’t know they were open again yet. 

The first time he’d been there he hadn't really had time to study the building. It was a simple mission; get in, put out the fire, get out. Now he could see the building was a work of art itself. 

It was nothing like the modern, Post-Blaze buildings around it. They were state of the art with built in Burnish alert and protection measures in case of fires. This one did seem to have some protection, but it looked older. As if it was part of the area before the Blaze and had been saved specifically for this purpose. Maybe that was the point. What better way to show off Pre-Blaze art than in a Pre-Blaze building?

When he entered the building he was forced to walk through a metal detector and a security guard checked his ID and credentials. He nodded him through. The museum was, as advertised, free to all residents of Promepolis thanks to subsidies from the Foresight Foundation. 

A young woman stood at a desk in the reception area and smiled at him as he approached. “Welcome. Can I help you?” 

Kuroo turned the charm all the way up and offered her his best smile. “I was hoping to get a tour of the museum?” 

The women flushed and nodded. “Yes, we would be happy to give you a tour. If you’ll give me just a moment to call up one of the docents-“

“Actually, I was hoping you could contact Tsukishima Kei. The chief curator.” 

“Mr. Tsukishima? Oh, I’m terribly sorry. He doesn’t give tours. He’s very busy.” 

“I’m sure he is. See, the thing is I’m from Burning Rescue Company 4,” he said while unashamedly flashing his badge. “I wanted to check in with him personally to make sure there was no overlooked damage and to see what new safety measures were put in place.”

“Oh! Well if that’s the case then I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Excuse me while I go and get him for you.” 

She disappeared down the corridor and Kuroo hoped he wouldn’t ignore her when he heard he was from Burning Rescue.

A few minutes later he could hear two sets of footsteps, one clicking at a quicker pace while the other was slower. 

The woman reappeared with a smile and Tsukishima followed her. He frowned, eyes narrowed, and then let out a sigh when he saw Kuroo. 

“I should have known it was you. I thought I made it clear that I don’t give tours.”

“It’s not a tour per say. I was hoping you could show me the new safety measures in place. I saw your article in the newspaper this morning. As a firefighter I’m intrigued by what you did so fast.”

Tsukishima stared at him for several moments, and Kuroo was sure he would be turned away. He sighed again and jerked his head back the way he had come. “Follow me.”

Kuroo followed his long-legged strides down a narrow corridor that surely didn’t see much traffic. There was some art on the walls, but he had no idea what he was looking at. 

“What’s all this art?” he finally asked. 

“Pieces to decorate the hallway. It’s a waste of space not to have them up somewhere.”

“I can’t imagine many people see them.”

“They’re less popular pieces, of lesser value than the others. They go in and out of rotation a few times a year. It requires less work to place them here than to store them.” 

“You have pieces in storage?” 

“In a fireproof vault, yes.”

Kuroo was led to an office and he stepped in when Tsukishima gestured for him to enter first. “You mean I don’t get to see the art?” 

“The system is computerized. Easier to show you how it works.” He sat behind a heavy, plain wooden desk and angled his computer so Kuroo could see. He took a seat and leaned forward.

“We didn’t have the funds to cover the entire museum, but we were able to safeguard areas with the most expensive pieces. It makes my job a little more difficult when it comes to putting exhibits together, but it needed to be done.” Tsukishima shrugged as he pulled up the program and let it run through.

One of the rooms had been fire-proofed specifically with anti-Burnish materials, and when the fire alarm was triggered, the doors sealed shut. Other areas had new equipment installed to dispense fire retardant gel on the walls. Special plexiglass shields were installed above the art that directed the flow away from them. 

It was impressive, to be honest, for how quickly it was done. 

“Hopefully we will never need it, but at least it’s there.” 

“It looks good. What happens if one of the paintings is burning?”

“We’re hoping the gel prevents the fire from jumping to the next painting. But if the Burnish want to destroy everything, they will. I’m sure you’ll be here to stop it, though.”

Kuroo grinned. “You can count on me.”

Tsukishima snorted. “Sure.”

“Hey. That’s what Burning Rescue is for, right? Protecting citizens from the Burnish.” 

Tsukishima glances down at his desk. “Yes, well… I’m sure they won’t be back.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“They don’t attack the same place twice, right? And we have nothing of significance here. I’m sure it was just a fluke.”

Kuroo stared at him, eyes narrowed. “How do you know so much about Burnish attacks?”

“Who doesn’t living here? I thought it was common knowledge.” 

“I guess, if you paid enough attention…”

“I have a lot of work to do. If you’ll excuse me.”

Kuroo wasn’t ready to go just yet. “What’s your favorite work of art here?”

Tsukishima glared at him over the rims of his dark glasses. “You don’t give up, do you?” 

“Not when I find something interesting, no.” 

“And you find me interesting?” 

“Sure do.” 

Tsukishima sighed for what might have been the fifteenth time. “I’d ask why but I think I’d rather not know.” 

“Aw, I wish you would.”

“Follow me,” he said with a sigh. 

And once again Kuroo was following him. Of course with that ass he’d follow him anywhere he wanted. 

They ended up on the second floor, a room towards the back. Kuroo glanced around and was...a bit surprised. 

“You have an entire room of Japanese art?” 

“Yes. This is a permanent exhibit.”

“How did you get so much?”

“Some came in from donations. Private collections. Others were pieces purchased at auction by the museum. Others were salvaged.” 

“Salvaged?”

“After the Great Blaze.”

“Should I ask…?”

“No.”

The exhibit was not limited to art. Sure, there were plenty of paintings and woodcuts, but there were also textiles, vases, pottery, and weapons. Beautiful swords from all periods of Japanese history. 

“I put this entire exhibit together myself. Slowly. Since I started working here. It’s not one of the more popular areas but…”

“Reminds you of home?”

“Funny how I can miss a place I’ve never even seen.”

“I know the feeling, for what it’s worth. And I know I haven’t seen the rest of the museum, but this is my favorite room.” It told him a lot about Tsukishima, seeing what he had managed to scrape together to preserve Japanese history and culture. And it made him want to get to know the man even more. 

“Are you still looking for more pieces?”

“Always. But the director is in charge of the budget and wants to branch out. There will always be too much art for us to house here.”

“So a lot was saved from the Blaze?”

“Yes and no. Museums all over the world store pieces in vaults. Sometimes it’s to keep originals safe, other times it’s to store them when they’re out of circulation. Many of the pieces in vaults survived. A few outside of the vaults, depending on where they were at the time of the conflagration did. Others because of the materials. Priceless pieces were lost. We have replicas or at least images of them, but it’s not the same.”

“You learned all this at school?”

“Of course.”

Kuroo would never have thought Tsukishima would talk that much, but apparently all it took was talking about his passion.

“Did you always want to be a museum curator.” 

Kuroo thought maybe he hadn’t heard him and was about to repeat himself when he finally spoke. 

“I guess...in some way it’s always been in my head. At the university I just took general education courses and played on the volleyball team until I had to decide.”

“Wait, you played volleyball? Me too!” Kuroo was thrilled. Something in common! “What did you play?”

“Middle blocker.”

“What! What a coincidence! I was too! Captain as well, at least in high school.” 

Tsukishima turned the smaller smile on him and Kuroo’s heart stopped beating in his chest. “D-do you still play?” Kuroo managed to stutter out. 

“Don’t have time. It was fun while it lasted.”

“Maybe you should play again. Look, some of the guys at my company play. You’re welcome to join us. We’d love to have another person.” 

“I...I’ll think about it.”

Kuroo would take that as a win. As much as he wanted to ask him on a date right then and there, he knew he’d have to move slow with this one. Tsukishima was no one to be pushed, and he didn’t want to scare him away. No, he wanted to peel away each layer to see what made him tick. He was sure there was so much to him, and he couldn’t wait to see just who he really was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo keeps visiting the museum in hopes of winning over Tsukishima.

Kuroo started going to the museum twice a week after his shifts. He wanted to go more, but as soon as Akaashi figures out what he was doing, he warned him to go slow. 

Actually, it was more a lecture in the way only Akaashi was able to. Bokuto tried to encourage him to go more, and then he got dragged into the lecture as well. 

“Both of you could learn to use some restraint.”

“Restraint? Haaa? Life is short! You need to go for what you want with all of your being!” Bokuto announced and Akaashi signed. Yaku patted his shoulder and left the break room. 

“I’m saying to take it easy so you don’t scare the person away. If you’re too intense, it can be...frightening depending on the person. Not everyone has the same...bold...personality.”

Kuroo wondered if he was suggesting that Bokuto had a better chance with him if he would just ease off a bit. He’d have to talk to his friend later and give him some advice. 

So twice a week it was. The first time he didn’t see Tsukishima, but he left a note for him with one of the docents. 

I came back to see the Japanese room. I really like the way you fit the pieces together. The room flows well. It’s very calming. - Kuroo T. 

When he went back later that week, the same docent greeted him. “Back again?”

“I don’t have much time and I want to see the whole museum, so I thought I’d maybe take in a room or two each time.” That would give him several weeks worth of excuses to visit, and maybe then Tsukishima would accept a date. See he was serious. Had culture. It was a lot longer than Kuroo would usually spend going after someone but…something was different with this one and he wanted a chance. 

“You know, we have a membership program you might be interested in.” 

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, the museum is primarily funded by the Foresight Foundation, and it is free to the public, but membership does help with some funding. It also gives you exclusive access to special exhibits and events that we do charge for. You get discounts to local restaurants, and four times a year we have exclusive members only events.” 

“What are these events? It sounds interesting.”

“Well, they vary. There’s a really popular event we do called Museum After Dark. It’s adults only and includes a cash bar and appetizers. There’s also special holiday parties, like at Halloween and Christmas.” 

“Halloween?”

The docent, he finally read her name tag and saw “Kim,” smiled. “It’s my favorite event. It’s a costume party and silent auction. It’s probably our biggest event of the year.” 

“All of this sounds great. Where do I sign up?” 

She slid him a membership form, which he filled out, and paid the fee. It wasn’t much, considering, and if he was going to be spending more time there, maybe he’d get into Tsukishima’s good graces. 

“There are membership cards that go with it as well. I’ll have yours processed while you explore.” 

“Does Tsukishima-san do those as well?”

“Oh, no. We have other people for those tasks. It will be ready for you when you leave.”

Kuroo thanked her and headed up to the top floor. Aside from the Japanese room, he decided to work his way down. Maybe stop into the Japanese room at the end. There were a few people in the museum, and he joined a couple quietly discussing the art in a large gallery. The lights were bright and made the artwork stand out. If asked to identify the style or artists, he wouldn’t be able to, but he did love the sculptures placed around the room. More delicate pieces were on rectangular pedestals under glass. Beneath each piece was a card with the artist, year, medium, title, and any other information. 

One particular piece caught his attention and he stopped and stared at it. Just something about it drew him in. A woman, sitting alone on a bed. The room was bright and the sun was shining through a large window, but she looked so lonely. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stared at it, but he heard quiet footsteps in the suddenly silent room. 

“Morning Sun, by Edward Hopper,” Tsukishima said from just behind him, and Kuroo smiled without turning around. “Outside of the Japanese room, this is one of my favorite pieces.”

“She looks so lonely.”

“It’s the subject of the painting, yes.” 

“Is that why it’s one of your favorites? Are you lonely, too?” Kuroo turned to look at him finally. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit today and a white shirt. His tie was loosened a little and Kuroo wanted to tug him in for a kiss. 

There was a flash of something in his left hand. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. Tsukishima curled his hand into a fist and tucked it behind him.

Kuroo frowned. Was it something metallic catching the light? For a moment he had thought it was a Burnish flare, but that couldn’t be. 

“Here’s your membership card. Thank you for your patronage to the museum.” He held it out between pale, slim fingers, and Kuroo took it. He hadn’t answered the question about the painting. 

“I thought I was going to pick this up from Kim at the front desk.”

A slight rose red flushed high on Tsukishima’s cheeks. “Yes, well, I needed to check on some things and I figured I would run into you.”

Unlikely, Kuroo thought, but he wasn’t going to call him out. 

“Well, thank you for this. The events Kim mentioned sounded fun.”

“We get a good crowd.” 

Kuroo nodded and made a point to look at this watch. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but he didn’t want to keep Tsukishima there forever, well, he did, but he knew he had to work up to that. 

“I have to head out,” he said with a frown. “But I’m glad I got to see you. And your favorite painting.” He offered an apologetic smile. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed your visit,” he said, and Kuroo hoped that was a spark of disappointment on his face. 

They walked down to the first floor together and parted ways. Kuroo still held his membership card in his hand. 

^^^

They followed the same dance over the course of a month. Kuroo visited the museum every Tuesday and Thursday. He always left Tsukishima a note if he didn’t see him. Maybe something he observed about a particular piece, or the set up of the room. He kept returning to the Japanese room. He felt closer to his grandparents there. 

Saw the pop art room. The one with the Andy Warhol pieces. Can’t say I understand it, but the colors are nice. - Kuroo T.

By now Kuroo was on familiar terms with Kim and Beth, the two docents he saw most often. They smiled whenever they saw him, and as he was leaving they would ask if he had a note for Tsukishima. Once in a while, if they hadn’t seen each other that week, Tsukishima left him a note. 

Pop art is one of my least favorite forms. - Tsukishima K. 

They weren’t long, but it was enough for Kuroo. 

At the end of the month they ran into each other in the Japanese room, right before Kuroo was about to leave. 

“The docents are always happy to see you,” Tsukishima said as he entered the room. They were the only two in there. 

Kuroo turned away from the elegant kimono displayed to look at Tsukishima. 

“Are you? Happy to see me?” 

The blond flushed and looked down at the floor off to the side. “I...suppose it’s been refreshing to have someone so interested in the art.”

“It’s more than the art. I feel like I’m getting to know you, too. You selected all of these pieces and put them together like this. You made the museum what it is.” 

Tsukishima shifted from one foot to the other, looking distinctly uncomfortable. 

Kuroo took a deep breath. Now or never. “Would you go out to dinner with me?”

Tsukishima jerked his head up and stared at him, eyes wide behind those black frames. “What?”

“Dinner. Together. Just once. If after that you don’t want to see me again, I’ll back off. But I want just one chance to see you outside the museum.” 

The silence went on for so long Kuroo was sure he was going to be turned down. But he held his breath and waited. 

“I...okay. Just once.”

Kuroo barely kept from cheering and fist-pumping the air. Instead he offered a smile and nodded. “When is your next day off?”

“Day off? I thought you said dinner.”

“Yes, but can you really enjoy yourself if you’ve worked all day and go immediately on a date? Straight from work?” 

Tsukishima frowned. “Saturday.” 

“Then Saturday it is. Do you like Italian food?”

It was Tsukishima’s turn to smile. “What, no Japanese food?” 

“Have you had the Japanese food in this city? It’s terrible.”

“Apparently you haven’t been paying attention. There’s an izakaya on the outskirts of the city. It’s pretty innocuous and unlisted, but they have actual Japanese food. It’s owned by an old grandfather and grandmother who came here after the Great Blaze.”

“Wait, you’re telling me we have an actual, authentic izakaya in Promepolis and I didn’t know about it?” 

“I guess not.” 

“Then let’s go there!”

Tsukishima held out his hand. “Your phone. I’ll put in the address.”

“Can we meet at six?” he asked as he handed over his phone. 

“Six is fine.” He typed it into the phone then hesitated before typing something else in. He explained as he handed it over. “My cell phone. In case you can’t find it. I trust you won’t abuse my number.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Well, he wouldn’t until they were official or whatever, but Tsukishima didn’t need to know that. “So...I guess I’ll see you Saturday at six.” 

Tsukishima nodded and Kuroo left without another word. 

He practically floated back to his bike. 

^^^

He hardly slept that night, and he was at work bright and early, brewing a pot of coffee for the team. Akaashi and Bokuto walked in together.

“Whoa! You’re here early, bro. Good night or bad night?”

“Good night.” Kuroo turned and grinned at them. “I got a date with Tsukishima on Saturday.” 

Bokuto frowned. “The museum guy?”

“Yup.”

There was a moment of hesitation on Bokuto’s face as he flicked his eyes towards Akaashi without directly looking at him before he plastered a smile on his face and slapped Kuroo on the shoulder. He nearly spilled his coffee in the process. “That’s great! Congratulations! You’ll have to tell us all the details! I better go check my gear in case we get called out on an early call. See ya!” 

He left the room, but the further from them he got the more his shoulder slumped and dejected he looked. Even his normally spiked hair seemed to slump. 

Kuroo sighed. “Akaashi.”

“I know. He’s a great guy. Loyal. Dependable. Maybe...I should break my rule.” 

“I’ve known how forever. You couldn’t ask for a more attentive partner.”

“You know that from personal experience?” 

He barked out a laugh. “God, no. But once he’s focused on something, he throws himself 100% at it. He did that with our friendship. He’s intense. Eventually he mellows out a bit but it’s all still there. One thing I can say about Bokuto is that he’ll never let you down.” 

Akaashi stared in the direction Bokuto left and nodded to himself, as if coming to a decision. “Thank you, Kuroo-San.” 

“Any time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. When I visited Japan, I went to an izakaya in Hiroshima. We are a ridiculous amount of food. The total bill was 30,000 yen ($300). Sure there was ten of us so we split the bill evenly but it was the most any of us had ever spent at once one food. It was really good and the food just kept coming. Go to an izakaya hungry.

It was pure serendipity that he didn’t have to work on Saturday. He just happened to have this one off, so he spent the day cleaning his apartment - not because he expected Tsukishima to come over but because of his apartment was clean, he felt clean - and looked up the izakaya. They had no web presence to speak of. Just a small page with only a few likes on social media. The page just had the address, no phone number listed, and their hours of operation. 

If Tsukishima said it was good, he would trust him. 

Having never been to a real izakaya, he looked them up online. He was relieved to see a casual dress code for most, but knowing Tsukishima, at least as much as he did, he figured he would wear something more along the lines with what he wore at work. So Kuroo picked out something similar. 

Ok, so maybe he did pay attention to his looks. He knew he looked good. He had men and women approach him often, even if he wasn’t interested. And it wasn’t just because he was a member of Burning Rescue, either. He took care of his body, and would have even if it wasn’t a requirement of the job. He enjoyed it. He’d spent years playing volleyball and he kept the physique. And while there was nothing he could really do to take his hair, he’d accepted it and come to a truce. Instead of taming it he would just let it do what it wanted and sort of...coax it. 

At four he took a shower and scrubbed at his hair and body. With a towel wrapped around his hips, he looked at the two shirts he’d put on the bed. 

The suit itself was easy enough. He looked good in black and the slacks and jacket were tailored to fit him well, even if they weren’t bespoke (as if he could ever afford that). But the shirt presented a unique problem. This was a casual date. But he wanted to look good. He wanted Tsukishima to really sit up and take notice of him. 

The white shirt was probably the best for a first date, and he looked good in white, but it was almost too business-like. The burgundy shirt, on the other hand, was dressier but made him look hot, if he said so himself. 

Well. Only one first date, right? Might as well go all out and go with the burgundy. He slipped it on, carefully doing up the buttons and tossing on his jacket. He checked himself out in the mirror and nodded. He looked good. His hair was coaxed into a neater style of his usual bed head, and the suit accentuated his broad shoulders. 

And then he frowned. Shit. He only had his bike. The helmet would mess up his hair and he’d never ridden in a suit before.

Ah well. He’d have to spring for an Uber. 

It was still early, but better to be early and wait than late. So he called a car and waited outside of his building. 

His driver was talkative, and while Kuroo didn’t normally mind, he was trying to get into the right headset. He agreed when necessary, laughed if there was a joke. It took thirty minutes to get to the place, and Kuroo had him drop him off at the corner. 

He was only fifteen minutes early, which wasn’t bad. He found the entrance of the izakaya and stared. 

Was this really it? It was so unassuming and…small. He had expected something a little larger. Instead he found a set of open, sliding doors, and a banner hanging over them with the name Hanako written in hiragana. 

“Their daughter’s name.” 

Kuroo turned quickly, surprised he hadn’t heard Tsukishima cape up behind him. He took him in from head to toe. As expected he was wearing a suit like he wore at work with a crisp white shirt, but gone was his tie and the top button had been left open.  
Kuroo’s mouth watered. And by the flush on Tsukishima’s cheeks and the surreptitious way he looked at him, the burgundy shirt had definitely been the right choice. 

“Shall we?” he asked and gestures for Kuroo to follow him. 

He would follow him anywhere. 

Inside, the izakaya was more spacious than he assumed from the outside, mostly because it was deeper than expected. There was a bar to the left of the entrance where people sat drinking beer, and tables to the right. An older woman approached Tsukishima and smiled, welcoming him back. 

Back? They knew him on sight? Just how often did he come here? 

They were led to the back of the building to a partitioned area set off from the rest. There, on a platform, were tatami mats, a low table, and cushions. Tsukishima took off his shoes and Kuroo followed suit before joining him at the table. 

“The usual?” the woman asked and Tsukishima nodded his head. 

“Is beer alright?” he asked and Kuroo nodded. The woman disappeared towards the front of the restaurant. 

“The usual?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head and grinning. 

“I come here once a week.”

“By yourself?”

“Yes. Usually. Sometimes with my brother if he’s in the area.” 

“Doesn’t it get...lonely eating by yourself?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “You’re not really alone if you’re eating out, are you?”

He had a point but it was weak at best. “I eat out with the crew a few times a week. They’re good company.”

“None of my coworkers are good company.”

The woman returned and set two mugs of beer on the table followed by a bowl of salted edamame. Tsukishima handed the menu to Kuroo. “Why don’t you pick out what you want. I’ve had just about everything here and it’s all good.”

Kuroo nodded and looked down the menu. There were sets for two people. Judging by how thin Tsukishima was, he likely didn’t eat much, but Kuroo could certainly put food away. 

“Oh, they have grilled mackerel.”

“Favorite?”

“Yes. Especially salted.”

“It’s very good. Are you thinking of a set?”

“Is it true they keep bringing out food?”

“Yes. In waves. Just as your finishing the first dishes, the next come out.”

“Hmm. I should bring the crew here one day. Bokuto alone could eat them out of here.”

“Which one was he?”

“You probably didn’t see him. Loud, pointy silvery hair.”

“I don’t recall him.” Tsukishima raised his hand to get the woman’s attention and she came back to take their order. 

Tsukishima ordered a set for them, and almost right away the food started coming out. Fried foods, mostly, like karaage, deep-fried tofu, gyoza, and others. There was a large variety of pickled food and different sauces to eat the food with. 

It was absolutely better than any other Japanese restaurant he’d been to and after this, he’d never go back. And he told Tsukishima as such.

“Thank you for suggesting this place,” he said as another round of food was brought out with another mug of beer. Tsukishima sipped this one slower than the first and Kuroo guessed he was a lightweight. 

“It’s the best place in the city.” He popped a bite of karaage in his mouth and Kuroo couldn’t help but watch his lips. Maybe the alcohol was already getting to his head. 

“Authentic, too.”

“Yes.”

“How did you find it?”

“The owners were at the museum, saw all of the Japanese artifacts. They donated the kimono. It was their daughters. They invited me to their izakaya and I’ve been coming here ever since.” 

“Wow. What a lucky meeting.”

“I believe so, yes.” 

The woman came over with the third round. Kuroo was starting to feel full. And surely it cost a lot. He internally cringed at how much overtime he would have to work to make up for this, but it was worth it. 

“Thank you, Obaasan.” 

“Obaasan?” 

“Just seems the most respectful.”

“Hmm.” He samples the grilled mackerel and had to fight back a moan. “So your brother lives in Promepolis?” 

“Yes. And my parents. You?” 

“Just me and my dad. Mom died a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. It must have been difficult.”

“It was, but she was sick for a long time.”

Tsukishima nodded thoughtfully. “I haven’t lost anyone. Not like that.”

“But you have lost someone?” Kuroo hoped it wasn’t a boyfriend. 

“Yes, a friend.” 

“What happened?” He watched as Tsukishima glanced away, as if looking for others who would hear or to hide distress. 

“Burnish,” he murmured softly. “Freeze Force got him.” 

Kuroo stared, his eyes widening. “And you agreed to go out with me? I’m Burning Rescue. Wouldn’t you hate me?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “You saved the museum. And you’re not Freeze Force.”

“Still…” Kuroo grabbed his beer and downed what was left in one shot. It went straight to his head and he felt fuzzy. “You know...I don’t think the Burnish are all bad.”

“No?” Tsukishima looked up and the look on his face was so intense. He should look like that more often, Kuroo thought. 

“No. It’s like…well, all Mad Burnish are Burnish, but not all Burnish are Mad Burnish. You see what I mean?” 

“I think I get what you’re trying to say. Even if you are a little drunk.” 

“Just a bit…fuzzy. I don’t know. It’s just…I’ve seen three types of fires in my job. Real fires, caused by arsons, electrical issues, that kind of stuff. Then there’s the fires set by Mad Burnish. They’re large, uncontrolled, sometimes have flame creatures in them. They burn hotter than real fires. And then there’s Burnish fires. They’re usually not as large or as hot unless it’s a first time flare. They seem more...accidental. Like they weren’t intentionally set, unlike the Mad Burnish. Sometimes they get worse, though, like if the Burnish is cornered or they feel threatened in some way.” He glanced around Tsukishima who had looked away. 

“Were you taught all of this at school?” 

“No. Not really. To them there are two types of fire: real and Burnish. They don’t distinguish between Mad Burnish and not. It was something I noticed over time on the job.”

“You’re very observant.”

“And you’re very pretty.” 

It was a bold move, but it was worth the risk to see the blush that covered his cheeks. He made a “tch” sound and gestured to Obaasan with his fingers making an X. 

“What was that?”

“Letting her know we’re done.”

“Aww...and I was having a good time.”

“We can still finish what we have but I don’t think you should drink more if you’re going to drive…”

“Nah, didn’t drive. Took an Uber.”

“How responsible of you.” 

Kuroo grinned. “I’m always this responsible.”

They finished the rest of the meal as the check was brought to them. It sat there untouched until Kuroo finished eating. He and Tsukishima reached for it at the same time. 

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Uh, paying the bill. What are you doing?” 

“Paying the bill.”

They stared for a moment. “I’m the one who asked you on a date. It’s my responsibility to pay.” 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “I was the one who suggested the izakaya.” 

“But you wouldn’t have suggested it if I hadn’t asked you out.”

“Are you always this difficult?”

“Depends on who you ask.” He grinned. Tsukishima sighed. 

“Look. Traditionally the bill is split evenly at an izakaya. Since you’re being so difficult, why don’t we just do that?” 

“That works, then. But I drank more than you.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

So they split the bill down the middle and Kuroo pulled out his cash, glad he’d brought some. He rarely had any when he went out, but figured it would be good to have some on hand. 

After they had paid, Kuroo stood to leave and wobbled a little. Tsukishima was at his side and had a hand on his arm. 

“Are you all right?”

“Fine! Just a little stiff from sitting like that for so long. I’m not used to sitting on a floor.”

“There was a cushion.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Still, not quite a chair.” 

Tsukishima said goodbye to the old woman and they stepped outside into the cooler, fresh night air. Kuroo breathed in deeply and sighed. He didn’t want the night to end, but it was a first date. He wanted to part with a kiss, but again, it was a first date. 

“Are you sure you’ll get home okay?” Tsukishima asked? The moon reflected on his glasses in one light, but made his eyes shine the next. Kuroo swallowed hard. 

“Yeah.” He waved his phone. “Shouldn’t take too long to call a car.” 

“Tsukishima bit his lip and Kuroo had to resist the urge to kiss him senseless. “I feel bad about you taking an Uber. Why don’t…I drive you home.” 

He was going to fight this gift. “Are you sure? I leave down the street from Company 4.” 

“It’s not far from where I live. I know the area. Come on.”

Kuroo followed him to his car. “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“It’s not an inconvenience if I live nearby.”

The car wasn’t the newest model, but it suited Tsukishima. It wasn’t flashy at all, just a simple black. He fought to keep from staring as they drove through the city. At this time of night it was quieter, even though it wasn’t too late. Kuroo was actually surprised that they’d been at the izakaya for two hours. It certainly hadn’t felt that long. But then, when you had good company, time often flew by. 

He pointed out his apartment building and found a spot to park outside. He was going to thank him and leave but Tsukishima was already getting out of the car. 

“I don’t need an escort,” he teased as he got out on his own side. Tsukishima grabbed his arm to steady him and followed him up to the door of his building. 

“Just making sure you don’t crack your face. I can’t imagine that would be good for your reputation. Or mine. Since I’m sure you told your coworkers about tonight.”

“Can you blame me?” 

“I guess I can’t.”

Kuroo leaned against the side of the building, giving himself a pep talk. He wouldn’t ask him inside. It was just a first date. But he has to let him know how much he’d enjoy it, check to make sure he did, too, and see if they had a chance. 

He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a warm body was in his space and warm lips pressed against his. 

Tsukishima smelled like strawberries. It was his shampoo. The residual cling to him just enough to make it sweet without being overpowering. He grunted his surprise and flexed his hands to grasp his hips and keep him there. 

It wasn’t nearly long enough. Tsukishima pulled back before he was ready to let him go. The moonlight revealed flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes. 

“See you on Tuesday?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, breathless. “Tuesday.” 

He could only watch as Tsukishima left. He still stood there after the taillights had turned the corner. 

So. It looked like they’d have a second date after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo shares new of his date which sets Bokuto in a mood. Akaashi finally asks him out, and Kuroo makes plans for a second date with Tsukishima.

Kuroo practically floated into Station 4 on Monday morning. Akaashi was setting up the coffee maker to get everyone through the morning, and Bokuto was sitting on the counter next to him. As soon as he entered the little kitchenette, they both stopped their conversation and gave him a look. 

“Well,” Akaashi said. “How did it go with your artist?”

“He’s not an artist, he’s a curator. And it went well. Okay, better than well. It was amazing. There’s this awesome authentic Japanese izakaya in town and we went there, and it was just so cool.”

“So did you kiss him?” Bokuto asked, forced cheer on his face. 

“No. He kissed me. So I guess it went well enough for a second date.”

“That’s great, bro! Congrats!” He hopped off the counter and grabbed an empty mug before marching out of the room. 

“This is killing him,” Kuroo said, watching as he glanced at the empty mug and set it down on a workbench before disappearing into one of the trucks. 

“I think...I think if he asks me again...I’ll say yes,” Akaashi said quietly.

“Do you think he’ll ask again?”

“I don’t know. Maybe…maybe he’ll perk up and ask.”

“I could intervene, you know.”

Akaashi shook his head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

Kuroo frowned. “Well then, why don’t you ask him out for a change?” 

“Maybe I will.”

It wasn’t that Kuroo was snooping. He’d never do that. He just happened to be watching Bokuto whose mood was deflated for the day. They got called out to a rescue and it was one where his skills were needed the most. It perked him up and Kuroo could hear his characteristic “Hey hey hey!” As they entered the building and took out the Burnish flares. There were people in the building who needed rescuing. Kuroo loaded them into the container on his back as Bokuto fought the flames. He was about to leave when he heard a scream. 

One of the people had been separated from the group and was trapped under a fallen beam. 

“Bo!”

“Got it!” He backed to the person, still shooting ice at the flames, removed the beam, and loaded them into the carrier. Kuroo leapt from the building with Bokuto behind them as Captain Ukai went in to finish off the flames.

Once safely on the ground Kuroo and Bokuto unloaded the people. Yaku checked over those Kuroo had carried while Akaashi, who had been monitoring the situation from the truck, ran over to Bokuto to help his injured rescue. 

It turned out the man had a broken leg, and Yaku and Akaashi began treatment as they transferred him to the hospital. 

“Good job, Bo.”

“Thanks, man. For having my back in there.”

“Always will!” 

Once the fires were out, the people interviewed, and the damage assessed, they loaded their gear to leave. Freeze Force chose that moment to show up. 

“The fire’s out, Vulcan,” Captain Ukai said. He stood next to the survivors who had clustered together. 

“Might be out but your group is harboring a Burnish.”

He pulled out his freeze gun and aimed it at the crowd who all pulled back, some screaming. Bokuto and Kuroo ran to the group to protect them, but one broke off and started to run. 

“Got you!” he cried triumphantly and shot his legs. The man fell to the ground, trying to get free. 

“What the hell!” Kuroo yelled. “He didn’t do anything!”

“He’s Burnish, and he set that fire.” Kuroo was knocked away and the Burnish collected. He seemed like just seconds they were there before they had loaded the man and carted him off. There was nothing they could have done to stop him. 

“Captain…”

“There’s nothing we can do, Kuroo. Let’s get back to the station.”

It was a somber ride back. Kuroo knew that yes, the man was Burnish, and yes he had set that flare and endangered lives, but he’d needed rescuing, too. Didn’t that mean something? The Burnish could usually control their flares. What if something had happened to him? 

He was busy reflecting that he didn’t notice they’d reached the station until Bokuto tapped his shoulder. 

“Come on, man. Let’s see if Akaashi and Yaku are back.” 

They were waiting for them in the kitchen, and Kuroo dropped into a chair. Yaku handed him a cup of coffee. 

“What’s up?” he asked as he took a seat next to him. 

“One of the men we saved was Burnish. Freeze force showed up and hauled him off.”

“Well...they are criminals. And he did set the fire, then. A fire which injured and very well could have killed someone.”

“Just...something feels off about it. How did they know the man was Burnish?”

“I don’t know. They get different equipment than us. Maybe they can assess a fire and determine its origins.” Yaku shrugged and left when the captain called for him. 

Kuroo was tired from the call. It wasn’t the work itself, but the situation. More and more Burnish flares were sparking across the city and all the Burnish collected by the Freeze Force. He knew they were being held at some facility far from the city, but how long would they be kept there? Were they being rehabilitated so they wouldn’t set fires anymore? 

He needed to rest, so he took his coffee into the small bunk room just off the kitchen. He was about to crawl into one of the lower bunks when he heard Akaashi’s soft voice asking Bokuto to wait. 

He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, and technically he wasn’t if he was right in the next room. At least that’s what he told himself as he blocked out all other sounds and held his breath. 

“What’s up?” Bokuto asked. 

“Do you want to go to dinner tonight?”

“Sure! Same place as always?”

“As a date, I mean.”

“I heard they have— what?”

“I said, as a date.”

Bokuto was silent and Kuroo was tempted to crawl on the floor to get a look at his face, but if he made a single move he might break up the moment. 

“Akaashi...please don’t tease me. I couldn’t take it if this is a joke. Did Kuroo put you up to this? Yaku?”

“It’s not a joke, Bokuto-san. No one put me up to this.” 

“But you said…”

“I know what I said. So do you want to go to dinner with me, on a date?”

“Yes. Yes!”

“Then after work. We’ll find somewhere different to eat.”

“Leave it to me, Akaashi! I’ll find something special!”

Kuroo heard him run from the room, and he grinned. Finally. 

“Happy, Kuroo-san?”

Oops. He’d known he was there all along. 

“I hope you didn’t do that for my sake, but yes. Yes I am. You won’t regret it.”

“I know.”

He barely got to rest before they were called out to a second and third fire. The Burnish attacks were becoming more frequent and he knew they weren’t the only company dealing with them. 

He didn’t get a chance to even talk to Bokuto until the end of the day when he bounded up to him like an overgrown puppy. 

“Kuroo! I finally have a date with Akaashi! Tonight!”

“Then you better hit the showers because you reek. But I’m happy for you, Bo. You’re a great guy.”

“I just hope Akaashi is happy, you know?”

“Just be yourself.”

“I’ll give you details tomorrow!”

Kuroo grinned. And he would. He was sure he’d never stop talking about this date, even if they somehow ended up married. 

^^^

Tuesday was going to be a great day. Not only would he hear about Bokuto and Akaashi’s date, but he’d get to see Tsukishima at the museum. If only he could keep himself busy during the day so it didn’t drag. 

When he strolled into the station at a quarter to eight that morning, he was greeted by Yaku working in the ambulance. “Akaashi and Bokuto here yet?”

“Yeah, they’re somewhere around here. But fair warning, Bokuto is in a weird mood.”

“Oh no.”

“Nah, I think the date was fine. Akaashi seemed to be in a decent mood and he said it was good when I asked.”

“Huh. Wonder what’s up with Bo, then.”

“Who can ever tell with him.”

Kuroo eventually found him hiding in the company locker room. He was sitting on a bench, staring at the wall.

“Bo? You alright?” He sat next to him and leaned forward to stare at his face. 

Bokuto hadn’t seemed to notice him until that moment, but as soon as he did, his face flushed crimson.

“Well? How was it? You said you’d let me know how it went. Good or bad?”

“Good.”

“That’s it? That’s all I get after you chasing after Akaashi since he joined the company?” 

“I...I don’t think I’m supposed to talk about the date…”

Kuroo laughed. “Come on, what’s got you so shy? I told you about my date. What, did you kiss him and now you’re all flustered?”

If Bokuto turned any redder Kuroo would have to get the cooling gel or a freeze gun. 

“It was a little more than a kiss…”

“Oya?” Kuroo grinned and nudged him with his shoulder. “Come on, you gotta tell me now.”

“Okay but like, you can’t let Akaashi know I told you.” He lowered his voice and looked around as if someone else had appeared. “So we went out to this Italian place and it was really good, right? So I said I’ll walk you home, because I thought it would be nice and gentlemanly, and then he invited me inside and I went because you know, it’s Akaashi, and how can I say no to him? And then we got inside and asked if I wanted a drink, but like, I didn’t want to really drink on our date, so I said no thanks and then I said ‘I should get going,’ and he said ‘why don’t you stay the night?’ And Bro, I was so flustered, and like yeah I really wanted to stay because it’s Akaashi, but I thought maybe it was a joke or a test or something, so I kinda laughed and all and then he kissed me and pushed me up against the wall and oh my god I thought I was going to die and then I stayed the night.”

“Okay, wow, so you stayed the night? That’s awesome! Did you sleep on the couch or in his bed.”

“Kuroo, do you not understand what I’m saying? I stayed. The night.” 

The seriousness of Bokuto’s face which was no longer crimson had Kuroo realizing what he was saying.

“Holy shit, Bo. 

“So apparently when he makes up his mind, he goes for it.”

“Do I want to know? I gotta know.” He lowered his voice even more and whispered. “How was it?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Dude! Don’t hold out on me!”

“It was hot. Best sex of my life. That’s all you’re getting.”

“I would tell you details!”

“We all have to work together.”

“And?”

“And I’m not telling you.”

Kuroo huffed as Bokuto finally got up and left the locker room. Maybe he was right. They did have to work together. 

Still. He couldn’t help glancing at Akaashi when he passed by him. The man was just as serene as ever. 

He was lucky they had several calls that day, all of them regular fires, and by the end of his shift he was ready to see Tsukishima. 

Of course it didn’t help that he’d been thinking about sex all day, no thanks to Bokuto, and when he arrived at the museum he was beyond frustrated. 

He greeted Beth as he entered and chose a room at random. He honestly wasn’t paying attention to what he was seeing. Something old, that’s all he knew. He didn’t even hear anyone enter the room and jumped when Tsukishima appeared next to him. 

“It’s a decent piece of art, but not one I would get lost in,” he said, an amused tone coloring his voice. 

“Ah, just thinking about work.”

“Problems?” 

“Not the usual kind. No, two of my coworkers finally got together last night after months of dancing around each other.”

“That’s good for them.”

“Yeah. Good.”

They stood there and stared at the piece on the wall. What was he even looking at? He didn’t care. He wanted what Bokuto was going to get with Akaashi. There was no doubt in his mind that what they had would be permanent. They were made for each other. Bokuto was loud and brash, and Akaashi was cool and collected. Perfect opposites to balance each other. He glanced at Tsukishima. Would this last? Or was it another short term thing for him? 

Tsukishima turned and tilted his head in question. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go out again.”

He smiled just a little. “Asking me again in person rather than over the phone?” 

“Oh. I kinda forgot you gave me that.”

It made Tsukishima chuckle and Kuroo smiled brightly at the sound. “Isn’t it a little early to ask for a second date?”

“Is it really? It’s been three days. I say it’s the perfect time. And I had a really good time Saturday night.”

“I did, too. So I guess a second date would be okay.”

“When?”

“I have plans to see my family on Saturday. Would Sunday work for you?”

“Of course.” Even if it didn’t, he would make it work. “Let me pick where we go this time.”

“I leave myself in your hands.” 

The subtext there was not lost on Kuroo, and neither was the look in Tsukishima’s eyes. 

Hopefully Sunday was a good day for them, too. Now he just had to make plans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kuroo continue their dates and new members joining Company 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone reading, thank you! This is a guilty pleasure. I’d love to know what you think!

Of course the week had several surprises for him. On Wednesday they all walked into the station and found the captain waiting for them. 

“What’s up, Chief?” Bokuto asked. He slung an arm around Akaashi who didn’t even blink. 

“I have some good news and bad new,” Ukai said. They all groaned.

“Bad news first,” Yaku said. 

“Are we losing overtime?” Akaashi asked.

“No. The station is going to get a little more crowded. And that’s the food news. We’ve got two new members with a few more coming up.”

“Oh thank God,” Kuroo said. “We’ve been running empty. Company 3 has more tech and people than us and don’t even get me started on Company 1 and 2.”

“It depends on jurisdiction. But with the increase in Burnish activity in our area, they’ve assigned some new recruits.”

“Who are we getting?”

“What specialty?”

The door opened and they all turned to see the new recruits walk in. Kuroo lit up. “Kenma! What are you doing here?”

He stared at the ground and shrugged. “Got recruited.”

“For what? I thought nothing would tear you away from your games.”

“Yeah, well...they needed someone for R&D and Foresight Foundation promised a pretty hefty grant for my company I couldn’t say no to if I just give them two years so...here I am.”

“Wait.” Kuroo turned towards Ukai. “Does this mean we have our own brain like Lucia? That we are getting upgraded tech?”

“Yes.”

Bokuto cheered loudly while Yaku thanked god. 

They turned back to the next person. He was young and tall, taller than Kuroo, with silver hair. He smiled brightly. 

“And this, since you apparently already know Kozume, this is Lev Haiba. Fresh out of the academy.”

“Search and Rescue!” he said happily. “My specialty.”

Kuroo nodded. A good team. Two medics, Bokuto for firepower, himself for speed, and now this new guy. Time would tell how he held up, not all fresh recruits did, but if he could focus on search and rescue that would be a bonus, leaving himself and Bokuto to put out the flames. And that’s not even counting Kenma who was worth more than all of them. 

It was going to be a good week. 

^^^

And it was a good week. They were busy, and having Lev made life easier. Kenma stayed at the station working on upgrades and development of new tech while they were out. And even though it wasn’t his special area, he threw himself into the work. By Friday, Bokuto’s mech was able to withstand more weight, and Kuroo’s was sleeker and had added speed. Lev’s mech had added carrying capacity without adding more weight to bog him down. 

And it was perfect timing, because fires seemed to be popping up almost constantly, and while he was glad for the overtime on Saturday, he couldn’t wait for Sunday. 

He hadn’t even thought of where he’d take Tsukishima for this date. 

It had to be somewhere good, but what was better than the izakaya? 

He was stressed out all of Sunday, still trying to think about it. He texted Tsukishima and asked for his address, saying he would pick him up, and to dress casually. After he sent that message, he realized he’d be picking him up on his bike. 

Well. Best to get him acquainted to it. 

He’d finally decided. He was going to take him out to the lake he liked to swim in during the summer. It was still warm, and maybe he’d be able to coax him into the water. It was closer to the desert, and stayed pretty warm most of the year, unlike the frozen lake that didn’t thaw no matter what time of year it was. 

With that he went to the store and bought some food. Sure, it wasn’t fancy and he probably wasn’t the best, but he hoped the scenery and company was enough. As a whim he grabbed a desert on the way out of the store. Two, actually, just in case Tsukishima didn’t like the other one. 

And once the food was stowed in the bags on his bike, he made his way to Tsukishima’s apartment. 

His curator was waiting outside for him and he grinned when he pulled up on his bike and pulled off his helmet. 

“A bike?” Tsukishima asked, eyeing it warily. 

“I promise it’s safe. And I’m a good driver.” 

“Hmph.”

Kuroo chuckled and held out a helmet. “I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Where are we going?”

“One of my favorite places. It’s just outside the city.” 

Tsukishima warily took the helmet and turned it over in his hands before putting it on. Kuroo leaned forward and patted the seat behind him. 

“Come on, Moonshine,” he said through the intercom and Tsukishima’s eyes widened and then narrowed in what he was sure was a scowl. 

“Moonshine?”

“Something I thought of the other day. Your name, for one, and the way you looked that night of our first date. You shined in the moonlight.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“I know.”

But Tsukishima got on the bike and got comfortable. His thighs pressed to the back of his and the heat through his jacket was intoxicating. 

“Put your arms around me. And no, that’s not an attempt at flirting. Not really.” When Tsukishima complied he turned on the bike and took off. 

He didn’t speed off, but Tsukishima did hold onto him tighter. He loved it. 

The lake was about twenty minutes outside the city limits, and the sun was dipping closer to the horizon. 

When the finally reached the small beach, Kuroo pulled up onto a flat spot and turned the key in the ignition. 

“This is a little secluded…”

“You took me to your favorite spot. Now I’m taking you to mine.”

He waited for Tsukishima to climb off the bike and then did the same. He took both helmets and put them on the back of the bike and then unloaded the bags. He tossed a blanket on the small, sandy beach and put the food in the center. 

“A picnic?”

“And a swim if you’re up to it.”

“Didn’t bring a swimsuit.” 

“Who said you need one?” He winked and Tsukishima huffed. 

But he joined him on the blanket while Kuroo spread out the food. “I know it’s nowhere near as good as the izakaya, but it’s not bad. And I brought dessert.”

“What’s for dessert?”

“Ah ah, you find out after you eat your dinner.”

Tsukishima chuckled. “You sound like my mother.” 

The weather was warm, even as the sun fell below the horizon and the stars and moon came out. It was later in the evening, but Tsukishima seemed to be having a good time as they talked about their childhoods and why they went into the fields they did. 

“I just always loved history. I had an obsession with dinosaurs when I was younger,” he chuckled. “And you?”

“Dinosaurs? No. I always loved volleyball. I wanted to go pro but then my mom got sick and I didn’t want to be away for long. So I decided to do something that would help people.”

“Burning Rescue?” 

“Sounded like a good job.”

“It’s dangerous.” 

“It can be. But I get to use cool mech.” He grinned. “Besides. If I wasn’t a part of Burning Rescue and their hadn’t been a fire at your museum, I wouldn’t have met you.” 

Tsukishima grew silent and Kuroo wondered what he’d said wrong as he looked away. 

“You said there was dessert?”

“Yes! I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I got chocolate cake because I figure everyone likes chocolate cake,” he said as he pulled them out of the bag, “and a strawberry-“

Tsukishima didn’t even let him finish before he’d reached out and snatched the strawberry shortcake. He seemed to realize what he’d done too late and flushed. 

“I’m going to take it that’s your favorite.”

“Ah, yes. Sorry.”

“Don’t be! I’m glad you like it. And I’m kinda glad I got the chocolate.”

They ate in silence and Kuroo watched Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye. He really did glow in the moonlight. It wasn’t just the light refracting from his glasses, either. His hair changed color in the light, and he almost glowed. Most people did in the sun, but not Tsukishima. 

He was caught looking and he grinned before kicking off his boots and socks. 

“What are you doing?”

“Going for a walk in the water.”

“You’re crazy.” 

“Come on. Walk with me.” He held out his hands and backed into the water. It was warm against his feet and ankles. Tsukishima eyed him again with that calculating glance before kicking off his own shoes and socks, and rolling up the legs of his pants. He hesitantly took Kuroo’s hands and stepped into the water. 

“See? Not so bad.”

“Mm.”

Kuroo thought it was kind of romantic, walking in the water like that, holding hands. He didn’t want the evening to end, but it did. Tsukishima reminded him they both had work in the morning and they packed everything up before heading back into the city. 

The ride back was just as comfortable with Tsukishima pressed against his back. And when he pulled up outside of his apartment building, he shutdown the bike and climbed off. 

“I don’t need an escort,” Tsukishima teased as they walked up the steps. 

“Are you sure? Seems like a dangerous neighborhood to me. Never know what kind of people might be around to take advantage of a pretty thing like you.”

Tsukishima laughed.

As soon as they reached the top step, Kuroo reversed their roles. He backed Tsukishima into the door and stole a kiss. It was longer than the first one, and when he licked at Tsukishima’s lips, he opened them and deepened the kiss. Kuroo took advantage and stepped into his space, soaking in his heat. He was so warm. 

But the moment ended when Tsukishima put a hand between them and gently pushed back. “Goodnight,  
Kuroo.”

“Night, Moonshine.”

He waited until Tsukishima had let himself into the building before he floated back to his bike.

He was in love. 

^^^

The weeks pass much the same way. Work, put out fires, visit the museum, dates on weekends. Of course he told Bokuto and Akaashi about everything, which Yaku overheard, and he included Kenma, which meant Lev inevitably tagged along to ask what everyone was talking about. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were doing really well from what it seemed. They had always left work together to get dinner, but now, more often than not, they were coming in to work together, too. 

He was moving at a much slower pace with Tsukishima. 

After that second day, they’d swapped. Tsukishima picked him up in his car, had the date planned, and when they were done, dropped him off. This second time instead of kissing him outside the building, Kuroo tugged him inside and up to the second floor where his apartment was. 

They kissed there, Kuroo’s hands holding onto Tsukishima’s slim hips. He gestured for him to come inside and he got a small, almost sad smile and a shake of the head. “Another time,” he said.

And he didn’t push it, but damn it hurt to watch him walk away. 

It was Kuroo’s turn, next. Tsukishima didn’t hesitate to put the helmet on this time and wrapped his arms around his waist as they took off to their destination. And at night, when Kuroo brought him home, Tsukishima led him into the building and up to the third floor. Kuroo would have happily followed him inside if he asked, but after a few minutes of kissing that left his cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and glasses askew, Tsukishima pressed against his chest.

“Goodnight, Kuroo.”

“Goodnight, Moonshine.”

The following weekend, more the same. Another date, less getting to know each other and more just having fun. They went to a movie this time, and Tsukishima nearly choked on his popcorn when Kuroo tried to slyly put his arm around him.

“We aren’t teenagers. Just do it.”

Kuroo was trying to be funny, but hey. He wouldn’t turn down an invitation.

And when Tsukishima drove him home, he asked him inside after several moments of some of the hottest kisses he’d ever had. Tsukishima hesitated, but finally agreed.

Kuroo was sure if he’d been Burnish he would have combusted then and there. 

But Tsukishima was awkward inside and nervous. He kissed his forehead and smiled. “We don’t have to do anything.”

Tsukishima nodded but kept glancing at the door. “I...I should go. Work…”

He was disappointed, sure, but he’d never pressure him. He was ready to keep this at his pace. “Sure. I have work tomorrow, too.”

They said goodnight and Kuroo watched out of his window to make sure Tsukishima made it to his car. He thought he saw a flash of something blue in his left hand, but it was likely just his keys. 

Next weekend was his turn, and in the end he was at Tsukishima’s place. They stood outside his door, nearly obscene in the hallway. He was hoping maybe he’d be invited in, take this a little further if not all the way, but instead there was a gentle hand in his chest and a little push. 

“Goodnight, Kuroo.”

“Goodnight, Moonshine.” 

^^^

“You look like crap,” Lev said when he saw Kuroo flopped on the couch the next morning. 

“Thanks.”

Yaku glared at Lev. “He has yet to master the art of subtlety. We’re working on it.”

“Did your date not go well?” Akaashi asked as he leaned against the doorway. 

“Oh they’re going well. They're just not...going where I’d like them to go. Which is fine! I’m totally fine with taking my time if Tsukishima needs that, I’m just…”

“Horny?” Lev offered. Yaku kicked the back of his knee and took him down. 

“Gross,” Kenma offered from his workstation across the room.

“Sexually frustrated.” 

“Not everyone can be as lucky as others,” Akaashi said with a quiet smile. Kuroo threw a pillow at him. 

“If you and Bokuto could be a little more discreet while the rest of us are being repressed, that would be great.”

“What about me?” Bokuto asked as he came down from the captain's office on the second floor. 

“Nothing,” Yaku and Kuroo said at the same time. 

And really. He was fine waiting if he needed to. He just… he really liked Tsukishima. And if he was really being honest with himself, he really had fallen in love with him. The past few months since they’d met had been nothing short of perfect. Maybe Tsukishima didn’t feel that way about him yet, but he knew what he felt. 

And then that weekend changed. 

It was Tsukishima’s turn again. They’d done so many things together, a few movies, plenty of restaurants. They went to a small Greek restaurant this time, and the food tasted so authentic Kuroo wondered if the owners had loaned art to the museum, too. 

Of course the night ended too early, but Tsukishima followed him up the stairs and to his apartment. They kissed outside, and Kuroo took his hand. “Come in?”

Tsukishima shifted and looked around the hallway, as if waiting for someone, before he nodded. 

Kuroo’s heart pounded in his chest. He had to stay calm. The last time Tsukishima had come in he’d only stayed a few minutes before he ran. 

“Do you want something to drink?” he asked, toeing off his shoes and walking across the floor in just his socks. He hoped if maybe he got some distance Tsukishima wouldn’t be as skittish. When he looked back, Tsukishima was eyeing Kuroo’s shoes. 

“Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima jerked his head up. “What did you call me?”

“Tsukki...I’m sorry. I just...it sounded cute. And like other things.” He grinned apologetically. 

“Moonshine isn’t cute enough?” He was taking off his shoes now and Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Everything about you is cute.”

“I’m over 190 centimeters.”

“Size doesn’t matter when you’re cute. Want something to drink?”

“I’m…water, please.”

As Kuroo poured a glass of cold water, Tsukishima stepped further into the living area. He walked quietly, with grace. 

“I haven’t been called Tsukki in a long time.”

“Oh, so it’s a familiar name?”

“My friend…”

“The Burnish…”

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tsukishima shook his head as he accepted the water. “Not right now.” 

He sat down on the couch and glanced around. 

“I know it’s small,” Kuroo said as he took a seat next to him. “But it’s just me, so it works.”

“Mine isn’t much bigger.”

“I’d like to see it someday…”

Tsukishima flushed and looked down. “I don’t really like people in my space.”

“Normally a private person, huh?”

“Yeah. Always was. I prefer to keep to myself.”

“But you’ve gone out with me. A lot now.”

He gave him a wry smile. “Must be something about you.”

Kuroo grinned and slid over on the couch, closer to him. Their thighs touched and he reached out to take the glass of water and placed it on the table. Where they touched, he felt incredible heat. Tsukishima was just so warm. He reached out and touched his equally warm hands and leaned in for a kiss. 

It was gentle at first, as they always started, but it grew deeper by the minute until he had Tsukishima pressed into the arm of the couch with his arms around his neck. Tsukishima was panting, his face flushed and eyes half-lidded. 

Kuroo took a deep breath and jumped. 

“Stay with me tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Tsukishima and Kuroo. In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit chapter ahead. I’ve been excited to write this chapter since the start of the story to be honest. I hope you like it, too.

“Stay with me tonight.”

He’d never asked so desperately. Even if they didn’t do anything, he wanted to hold Tsukishima in his arms and see what it was like to wake up next to him. He kissed the tip of his nose and Tsukishima closed his eyes. He’d never wanted that experience with someone before. Sharing a bed with someone was usually awkward. 

“I’m…not experienced if that’s what you’re hoping for.”

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’d be happy to hold you.”

“Isn’t it strange to ask someone to spend the night just to hold them?”

“Maybe, but who cares? It’s just us.”

“Maybe...maybe I want more than just being held.”

Kuroo’s heart leapt into his throat. He leaned down and pressed open mouthed kisses to that pale, graceful column of his neck. 

“But I’m not experienced.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’ve only been with one person before. I don’t care. You don’t need to be experienced for us to enjoy it.”

“No, Kuroo, I mean I’m really not experienced. At all.”

Kuroo froze and peeked up at Tsukishima who had turned his head away and was staring at the wall. His traitorous dick leapt at the thought of a virgin Tsukishima and he had to push himself up so he wouldn’t feel what that revelation had done to him. 

“Oh.”

“I understand if this changes your mind.”

“No. Not at all. If this is what you want. I want it, too. You can set the pace. I’m good with whatever.” Sure he’d never bottomed before and much preferred to top, but if it was what Tsukishima wanted, he’d give it a shot. 

Tsukishima nodded. 

Was it wrong for Kuroo to feel so deliriously happy? Probably. But he stood up from the couch and pulled Tsukishima with him. He backed up, leading him into the bedroom. 

With anyone else, anyone who had experience, he’d have tossed them on the bed and shed his clothes while they pulled off their own. This would take a delicacy he hadn’t experienced in a long time and he was excited for it. It was almost a novelty. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Tsukishima closer, between his legs. He tugged him down for a kiss, but it was awkward with how tall he was. Still, they managed. He cupped the back of his knee and pulled it onto the bed, and then he fell backwards, taking Tsukishima with him. They landed with a grunt and Kuroo chuckled as Tsukishima adjusted himself to straddle his hips. And then they were kissing again. Slow at first. Shy kisses while Tsukishima worked up the courage and started touching him. One hot hand slid up under his shirt, first touching his stomach and then sliding over his chest. Kuroo sat up a bit, breaking the kiss so he could pull his shirt over his head. 

“Touch as much as you want,” he said, lying back down and leaving himself at Tsukishima’s whims. He put his hands on Tsukishima’s waist and rubbed small circles into the skin with this thumbs. 

His hands were cautious again, but he explored, tracing first one nipple and then the next. Kuroo closed his eyes and sighed. It’d been so long since he’d been on the receiving end of someone’s touch. 

There was a rustle above him and he glanced to see Tsukishima removing his own shirt. He reached up, unable to resist all of the pale skin. Tsukishima shivered at the touch, which was strange given how warm his body was, like he was fresh out of a hot shower. But when he flicked one nipple he understood. He was sensitive. 

Kuroo sat up and hugged close, using the opportunity to kiss and suck his neck. The skin on skin felt amazing and they both made noises, though Tsukishima’s moan went straight to his cock. 

“You’re gorgeous, Tsukki.”

“Shut up.”

Kuroo chuckled and flipped them so that Tsukishima was looking up at him. Those big eyes shone from behind his lenses and his blond hair was tousled. He reached out to remove his glasses and put them on the nightstand. 

“Can you see?”

“Enough.”

“Good.” He started placing kisses in random places on his neck, chest, stomach. To keep him in suspense, sometimes he worked his way back up and lightly licked a nipple with just the tip of his tongue. When he kissed at the waistband of his jeans, fingers grasped his hair. He looked up and saw Tsukishima watching him intently. He grinned and used his teeth to unbutton the jeans and pull the zipper down. 

“Fuck.”

And that was the first time he heard him swear. He wanted more of that. 

He pushed his jeans down and mouthed at the bulge in his boxers, breathing hot air over it. Tsukishima moaned and pushed at his head. He was happy to comply. He pulled the jeans the rest of the way off, taking the socks as he went, and then did the same for the boxers. 

Tsukishima naked before him was a treat. All of that beautiful pale skin waiting for marks. He bit his hip which caused a gasp, and then he sucked on the inside of his thigh, bruising the skin. He didn’t hesitate before he took his cock in his mouth. Tsukishima cried out and one hand left his hair. Kuroo continued to suck, taking him deeper each time. He ran his hands up his thighs and suddenly Tsukishima was pushing his head away. 

“Tsukki?”

“Too much. Too close.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“I don’t want to come yet.”

“Fair enough.” Kuroo got off the bed long enough to remove the rest of his clothes and Tsukishima pushed up on his elbows to watch. Kuroo may have flexed a muscle or two to show off. He was particularly proud of his shoulders. “You need to tell me what you want, Tsukki. I’m not going any farther than what you want.” 

Tsukishima’s gaze traveled over his body. Once it hit his cock he stopped and took a deep breath. “I want you to fuck me.”

His dick jumped involuntarily. Oh yes. This was the response he’d been hoping for. “You can tell me to stop any time.” Tsukishima nodded and Kuroo crawled over him, kissing as he went until he reached his lips. 

They kissed languidly to work out Tsukishima’s nerves. His body was tight with tension, but with several well placed kisses and a hand running down his side, he relaxed. And then he rolled his hips, their cocks sliding together. Both of them moaned and Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Kuroo reached into his nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom. He placed them on the bed and continued his exploration of Tsukishima’s body, rolling his hips until Tsukishima’s hands were on his ass, pulling him closer. 

He was sure he was ready now, and he leaned back, flicked open the cap of the lube, and covered his fingers. 

“Lift up your knees and hold them up,” Kuroo instructed. Tsukishima did. He ran his fingers gently across his skin until he found his hole and gently circled the area, getting him slick, before he pushed one digit in. Tsukishima gasped. 

“Have you ever done this to yourself?”

“Y-yes. You don’t have to go too slow…”

But he would. He wanted Tsukishima to stay and want more. And come back for it. So he took his time, easing one finger in, then two. By the time he got to three, Tsukishima was panting. There was no sweat, but his skin was burning hot. Kuroo grabbed the condom, slid it down, and gave himself a little more lube before lining up with Tsukishima’s body and slowly sinking in. 

They both moaned as Kuroo pressed as deep as he could go. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated. There was no tension in his body, nothing suggesting he was going too fast. He froze once he was inside and memorized the feel of their bodies joined.

“M-move,” Tsukishima finally said, and Kuroo obliged him. 

Just like their kisses it was slow at first, long, drawn out thrusts that left Tsukishima breathless. He reached up, arms above him, and grasped the headboard. Kuroo had never seen a sight more erotic. Keeping up the thrusts, he ran a hand up his body to his neck and couldn’t help but leave a hand there, putting light pressure as he rolled his hips. Tsukishima gasped and tightened around him. 

Might be a virgin, but definitely liked a lot. 

Eventually the pace quickened as they both chased their orgasm. “Kuroo,” Tsukishima moaned and he never wanted anyone else to say his name again. 

“Tsukki.” He snapped his hips faster, the thrusts shark and short, and he felt himself racing toward the edge. He reached between them, stroking Tsukishima rapidly and trying to get him there as he did. 

Kuroo shuddered as he came, his hand faltering a moment in Tsukishima before he twisted his hand just the right way. 

He cried out as he came, the hot liquid spilling in his hand. 

Tsukishima arched his back, his mouth open in a silent “o” as flames suddenly erupted from his arms and engulfed his upper body. 

Kuroo stared, transfixed, just as Tsukishima opened his eyes. His blissed out expression changed to horror as Kuroo reached out to touch the flames. Later, when thinking back on it, he had no idea why he thought it wouldn’t burn.

Tsukishima rolled off the bed just as Kuroo leapt off and reached for the freeze gun in his dresser. The bed was on fire! 

He pointed the gun and was ready to shoot when Tsukishima flung out an arm, the fire leapt from the bed to his hand and when he closed it, the flames disappeared. 

They stood there, frozen, both chests heaving from exertion. Kuroo had his gun aimed at Tsukishima, and Tsukishima was backed against the wall. He slid down and sat, his knees shielding him. 

“Please don’t turn me into Freeze Force.”

“You’re Burnish?”

He was met with silence. 

“The fire at the museum. It was you, wasn’t it.” It wasn’t even a question. 

“I didn’t mean it. I swear.”

Kuroo stared down at him in amazement. Thinking back, there were so many signs. The nearly unnatural heat of his body. The flash of blue he’d thought he’d seen several times. He sighed and crouched down in front of Tsukishima who flinched away from him. He realized he was still holding the gun and tossed it to the side. 

“What happens next?”

And that was the question, wasn’t it? If he followed the letter of the law, he had to turn him in. But how could he? He knew Tsukishima. He wasn’t a bad guy. He was thoughtful and intelligent. He loved art. He wasn’t the terrorist the government painted the Burnish to be. 

Did this change how he felt about him? Not really, no. Of course he’d been hiding a pretty big secret but could he blame him? Again, no. The fact that they were even together was a miracle given what they both were. Something had drawn them together and made Tsukishima trust him enough for the last several months. He reached out to touch him and once again Tsukishima flinched back. 

“I didn’t know it would happen.”

“Tsukki, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you, and I’m not going to turn you in.”

“You’re…not?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you. I really do. I care about you. And I don’t think what Freeze Force is doing is right.”

“You won’t tell anyone?”

“Not a soul.”

Tsukishima breathed a sigh of relief. Kuroo shifted closer to him and pulled him into his arms. “Does your family know?” 

“Yes. I had my first flare at home when I was twelve. Mine…they’re not strong. And I can usually control them.” He laughed self-deprecatingly. “I should have known this would happen. When I feel extreme emotions, I burn. But I let them burn the other day, so I thought I had time.”

“They?”

“The flames. They...talk to us. They’re alive.”

“Alive? How. Flames aren’t living.”

“How do we even exist?”

Kuroo didn’t have an answer for that. “What do they say?”

“Burn. Hotter. Brighter. But I can never burn hot enough or bright enough for them. There’s nowhere for me to burn without hurting someone else or getting caught.”

“Nowhere?” He frowned and tried to think. There were no abandoned buildings in Promepolis. But...there was one place no one went that would let him burn as much as he wanted. Kuroo grinned. “I know just the place. Do you trust me?”

Tsukishima hesitated before he nodded. 

“After work tomorrow I’ll come and get you. We’ll go somewhere you can burn as hot and as bright as you want. I promise.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kuroo spend more time together, and then Freeze Force get Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have other stories to write, too. But I watched Promare today and this happened. 
> 
> Next few chapters are from Tsukki’s point of view.

As soon as he entered Tsukishima’s apartment, he understood why he had been so hesitant to let him in. The apartment was cluttered. And while most people may not have noticed, to a member of Burning Rescue, little signs of fire were present. There were some scorch marks on a small kitchen table. A burn on the sofa. He kicked off his shoes and saw one footprint outlined on the hardwood floor. 

“Ah,” Tsukishima said when he caught Kuroo’s stare. “That’s from when they took Yamaguchi…”

“The Burnish?”

“Yes.”

“Would you tell me what happened?”

Tsukishima sighed and gestured for him to take a seat on the sofa while he made tea. Despite the burns, it was comfortable. 

“He worked at the main offices of a large retail business. The night before he’d told me he was having trouble controlling the flares. Said he wasn’t feeling well, so I told him to take time off and rest. He said he couldn’t because of his boss. I found out later that night when I went to check on him and make sure he was okay. His landlord was there, clearing the place out. Told me all about how he couldn’t believe he’d rented to a Burnish. When I told him I was his friend he stuck me with clearing out his place.” Tsukishima gestured to the space. “I saved what I could. In case...when he comes back.” 

“Did you ever find out what happened?”

“Indirectly. It was in the reports the next day. They never named him, but it was the company he worked for. Said an employee was caught setting a blaze. Yamaguchi would never have done that. Not intentionally.”

“I believe you. If you want, I can try to find out what happened to him.”

“Can you? Without setting off alarms?”

“I mean, I’ve never tried before, but there’s gotta be some record, right?”

Tsukishima smiled and the electric kettle clicked off. The atmosphere in the room changed, and when Tsukishima took his hand and led him to the bedroom, Kuroo didn’t hesitate. 

^^^

Kuroo woke to Tsukishima’s face buried in his neck. He smiled and draped his arm over his waist. 

It was nice to wake up next to him. After that first time, they hadn’t had the chance. Tsukishima had gone home, too rattled. And last night had been amazing. No flames. Tsukishima said it was because they were quiet. He’s been able to satisfy them for awhile. 

Tsukishima shifted and his body tensed as he stretched. 

“Morning,” Kuroo said, his voice a rumble from sleep.

“Mm,” Tsukishima grunted, and Kuroo laughed. 

“Not a morning person, I take it?”

“Coffee,” was all Tsukishima said. 

“I’ll make you some.” He didn’t wait for a refusal, but he was sure he wouldn’t get one, anyway. Everything was easy to find, and before long he had a pot brewing on the counter. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and by the time the coffee was finished, Tsukishima was at his side, hair wet from a shower. 

“You can shower if you want.”

“Nah, I’ll get one at the station.” 

Without another word, Tsukishima made breakfast. It was less than what Kuroo normally ate, but he wasn’t going to complain. Having someone else make breakfast for him was divine, and he couldn’t help the giant grin on his face. 

“What?”

“Just thinking how amazing you are.”

Tsukishima snorted into his second cup of coffee. “Because I made eggs?”

“All of you, really. And I do mean  _ all  _ of you.”

He flushed and scowled at the same time. “You’re ridiculous.”

“So I’ve been told.”

All too soon it was time for him to get to work. He said goodbye to Tsukishima with a lingering kiss at his door. 

He felt like he was floating on air as he walked into the station, the grin still on his face.

“Someone got laid,” Lev called. It was immediately followed by “gross” from Kenma and “tact, Lev! Tact!” from Yaku. 

“We just had a really good time yesterday.”

“Is that what they call it these days?” Ukai said from his office overhead. “Whatever they do, leave it at the door. You got reports to write up.”

“Yes, sir.”

During their break, Bokuto wanted to know more about Tsukishima. And he wanted to tell him everything. About how happy he looked when he was allowed to burn. How beautiful he looked when the flames licked up his body and lit up his face. But he couldn’t. He had to think carefully before he said anything so he wouldn’t reveal too much and put Tsukishima in a dangerous position. 

After their first call, and after he’d prepared his equipment for their next, he approached Kenma. If anyone was able to get more information on Tsukishima’s friend, he’d be able to. But how could he broach the subject? Kenma could read him like an open book. More than that. Like he was a neon sign on a dark night. 

“Yo, Kenma.”

“Kinda busy, Kuroo. What is it?”

“Aren’t you scheduled for a break?”

“I don’t break until I finish a project. It interrupts my flow, which you are doing now.”

“Then when will you be done?”

“Three days.”

“Kenmaaaa…”

Kenma sighed. “Talk.”

“Do you know if Freeze Force keeps records of the Burnish they capture? And like, what they do with them?”

“I have no idea. Why?”

_ Tread carefully.  _ “Something’s...been bothering me,” he started, biting his lip. He latched onto an idea and ran with it. “Some of the cases we’ve had recently, Freeze Force has shown up as soon as we’ve finished and taken a citizen. A Burnish citizen.” 

“You’re point? It’s their job.”

“My point is that it’s really strange.”

“Don’t they show up for every major flare?”

“No. But when they do, they always get someone. It’s like they’re able to tell. Like they have some equipment that tells them.”

“So? What do you want to do with that information?”

“I...want to see if those people are connected in some way. Other than being Burnish.”

Kenma paused in what he was doing and stared at the computer screens in front of him. “How much data do you want?”

“Names and locations if you can get them. Maybe where they’re being held.”

“I’m good, but I don’t think I’ll be able to find that. If they put it somewhere a hacker can tap into, they’re idiots.”

“Well, I mean…”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Give me a few days.”

“You’re the best, Kenma!”

“I know. And you’re going to clean my apartment next day you have off.”

“Kenma!”

^^^

True to his word, a few days later Kenma dropped a thick folder on his desk. “Last six months of arrests. Names, ages, jobs, list of crimes. Couldn’t find exactly where they are, just ‘secure facility,’ whatever that means.”

“Is there a place in Promepolis that could be considered a secure facility?”

“Other than Foresight Tower?” Kenma shrugged. “I highly doubt the governor is keeping them all there. It’s too much of a risk.”

Kuroo frowned and looked up at Kenma. “What do you think about the Burnish?”

“They’re terrorists.”

“But not all of them can be, right?”

“Why are you so interested in them, Kuroo?”

“It’s… my job?”

“Hmm…” Kenma stared down at him and then shrugged. “Do with it what you will. Just don’t get caught.”

After work, Kuroo shared the news with Tsukishima. They met at his apartment after work where Kuroo had ordered a pizza. Together they poured over the papers, looking for Yamaguchi and some connections. 

Kuroo found the most recent arrests and recognized some of them. He sighed. “These are all lies! ‘Caught attacking civilians.’ They weren’t attacking anyone.”

“To non-Burnish, everything we do is an attack. If we even show the flames…”

They worked until midnight before Tsukishima gasped. “I found him!” Kuroo leaned in, chin on his shoulder as they read together. “It...it says he attacked his coworkers. That’s… Yamaguchi would never!”

“It’s the same thing all of these reports say. I’m not surprised at this point.”

“What are they going to do to him?”

“I don’t know, Tsukki. I’ll try to find out, but I’m not close to the governor. Not like Galo Thymos.”

“Could you…ask him?”

“We aren’t friends.”

“But you work for the same job…”

Seeing the hope in Tsukishima’s eyes broke him down. God, he loved him. He would even talk to Galo for him. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Tsukishima pulled him into a kiss. 

^^^

It took him time before he was able to get off and head over to Burning Rescue 3. He couldn’t go alone, though. He dragged Bokuto and Akaashi with him so he wouldn’t have to deal with the cocky bastard on his own. 

“Well well, look who it is,” Lucia said when they strolled into the company headquarters. “What brings company four to see us?”

Kuroo scowled. “I wanna speak to Galo.” 

“Hmm...Galo took off a while ago. Not sure where. You can leave a message if you want, though pretty sure that idiot won’t remember to get back to you.”

“I need to talk to him in person.”

“Well you’re welcome to stay if you want, I guess.”

The roar of a motorcycle broke up the conversation between them and Kuroo turned with a barely concealed look of disgust. 

“Hey! It’s Company 4, right? Tetsu something?”

“Tetsurou.”

“Yeah, that! I remember you. What brings you guys here? Looking to join? Can’t promise we have room!” He laughed and Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“I was hoping I could...ask a favor.”

“A favor, eh? Well, we’re not really friends but I can see what I can do.”

“Since you’re close to Governor Foresight, I was hoping you knew where the Burnish prisoners were being held.”

“What? Why do you want to know that?”

“Professional curiosity.”

“Hmm,” Lucia said from her computer. “Isn’t it your job to put out the fires?”

“Yes…but-“

“We want to make sure they’re being held in a secure location,” Akaashi cut in.

“Of course! Governor Kray wouldn’t risk the city!”

“Could you ask him? Just for our peace of mind?” Akaashi smiled and Galo frowned.

“Hmm...I guess I could try to ask, but something like that isn’t supposed to be in our jurisdiction.”

“We’d appreciate it, Galo. Thank you.”

With nothing left to say, the trio left. 

“I can’t stand him.”

“He wasn’t that bad today.”

“Are you just jealous because he gets all the attention, Kuroo?” Bokuto asked with a smirk as they climbed into Akaashi’s car.

“No. We get attention, too. Besides! I got all the attention I need from Tsukishima.”

“Wish we had a bigger budget,” Akaashi said under his breath, but Kuroo heard and agreed with him. 

^^^

Time passed as it did. Weeks went by and the days became routine as Kuroo waited for word from Galo. He was spending more time with Tsukishima. Either the Burnish was at his apartment, or he was with him. It was a rare night they weren’t together, and on those nights he couldn’t sleep. He was getting used to waking up with the same warm body in his arms. 

That night they had plans. It had been awhile since they’d been able to go to the izakaya, and Kuroo was going to get him at the museum. Actually, it was a surprise. He was supposed to go wait for him at his apartment, but it wasn’t often he could get Tsukishima flustered, and he planned to do it today. 

Before going to the museum he stopped at a florist and picked up a bouquet of flowers he’d had specially ordered. It had been six months since the day they met, and while he was sure Tsukishima hadn’t been counting the time, he had. God, he felt like a lovesick teen with his first crush. 

“Ah! Mr. Kuroo, it’s good to see you. Let me get your order,” the shop owner said with a pleasant smile. He took his time to look around the small storefront filled with flowers of all kinds. 

“I must say this is an interesting mix of flowers. Most customers give me free reign, but you were very specific. Not all of them pair well, but I did my best! I must ask, though, why these specific flowers?” 

“Hanakotoba.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a Japanese term. It means the language of flowers.” He smiled. “My  _ partner _ and I are Japanese.” Maybe he hadn’t confirmed that with Tsukishima regarding the partners thing, but what was the harm in saying it, right? 

“Ah, so similar to what flowers mean here, yes, I see. Well, now I think I understand many of your choices. I hope they like it.”

“Me too.”

Red tulips as a declaration of his love. Words he hadn’t been able to say just yet. The yellow leopard plant for overcoming difficulties they may face together. And in place of baby’s breath, an abundance of shepherd’s purse to show Tsukishima he would give him everything. 

He carefully stowed the boxed bouquet in the bag on the back of his bike and drove to the museum. Once there, he parked in his favorite spot. The museum lot was emptier than usual for this time of day, but he figured there were busy day and slow days. Carefully pulling the bouquet out of the bag and then the box, he make sure everything was carefully arranged and, with a grin, strode into the museum. 

Kim and Beth were both at the desk and they turned towards him as he called out a greeting. Their eyes went wide when they saw the bouquet, and Beth covered her hands with her face and looked away. Kim wrapped her arms around her. 

The action made Kuroo hesitate. He faltered on his steps and then laughed. “The flowers are for Tsukishima, ladies. Should I just head back-“

“They took him.”

His blood ran cold. Three words and he knew immediately what they meant, but he had to confirm it. 

“Who...who took him?”

“Freeze Force. They just...they came in and got him. No questions asked.”

“When?”

“An hour ago. The director is outraged. Yelling about Mr. Tsukishima lying. We didn’t know…”

“He is a good man, he would never hurt anyone.”

“We know! You have to do something, Tetsurou. Please! There has to be a mistake. He’s not a terrorist!”

The flowers he’d labored over for days fell from his hands as he spun on his heels and ran for his bike. 

He possibly broke every traffic law on his way back to the station. He didn’t even slow down until he was in the garage, sending Yaku yelling as he dove out of the way. 

“What the  _ fuck,  _ Kuroo!”

“Freeze Force took Tsukishima!”

The silence in the room threatened to suffocate him. 

“Why would Freeze Force…” Yaku started. Kenma stared at him and sighed, turning back to his computer. Bokuto gaped, open mouthed. 

“Dude, he’s Burnish and you knew about it?”

“We have to go find him!”

“Kuroo, once Freeze Force gets their hands on someone, they disappear. If Tsukishima is Burnish he must have-“

“He didn’t do anything! He was working when they showed up. There was no fire! How did they find him? Why are they accelerating their collection of

Burnish? How are they finding them? Kenma, help me, please!”

“He’s not registered in the system yet. He might still be en route to their facility.”

Kuroo tried to get back to his bike but Bokuto and Lev held him back. “Kuroo, you gotta cool down. If you want to help Tsukishima, you need to think about this carefully. We need to wait this out and gather information. Can you do that?”

Could he? He didn’t know, but he did know he was going to make Freeze Force pay. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Tsukishima
> 
> Tsukishima is being held at an unknown facility with other Burnish where he is reunited with Yamaguchi. He finds himself blinded by experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next several chapters will be from Tsukki’s perspective. Tags are updated. Things are not pleasant for the Burnish. Shorter chapter but next chapter will be longer and will involve Lio, Gueira, and Meis.

Things happened so fast, Tsukishima barely had time to process it. He was in his office completing paperwork when the door was broken in and the captain of the Freeze Force stood before him. He didn’t even have time to call forth his flames to protect him before his arms and legs were frozen together. 

Outside he could hear Kim and Beth screaming as they were knocked out of the way. He was carried out over a shoulder, struggling to get free. He was literally tossed into the back of a truck, his body slamming against the floor. Miraculously his glasses managed to stay on his face. 

He later wished they hadn’t. One of the Freeze Force leered down at him and he lost all ability to speak. He could only think of Kuroo and hoped, somehow, he’d find him. 

He wasn’t sure how long the ride lasted. At some point they took to the air and his body was thrown up against a wall. They hadn’t bothered to secure him. 

He groaned as the truck - helicopter? - landed and he was tossed around again. His body was bruised, and he would be feeling it for days without medical attention. And he was pretty sure wherever he was, there was no medical attention. 

The guards with him opened the door when they landed and hauled him out, unlocking his ankle cuffs as they did. He managed to gain his footing and looked around. They were in the mountains, and it was freezing. It didn’t affect him, but he saw the guards shiver. The helicopter pad was attached to the building by a long walkway, and for every step towards the imposing building, the lower his hope sank. 

Tsukishima glanced around. If he managed to get loose, there was nowhere to run. He could jump over the side of the walkway, but the landing would kill him. 

Once inside the building, the solid metal door slid down behind him and locked shut with a loud clang. He hung his head as the guards laughed. 

“Nowhere to go now, Burnish.” They dragged him further into the building. With them at his side, he was processed. 

“Name?”

He remained silent and received a blow to the back of his head with the butt of a freeze gun. “Answer the damn questions.”

“Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei.”

“Age?” 

“Twenty-four.”

“Age of first Burnish presentation?”

“...twelve…”

“Former occupation?”

“F-former?”

The man behind the glass grinned. “You think you’re going back to your old job?”

He bit his lips and kept his mouth shut.

“Answer the question!” The guard barked and the man waved his hand.

“Forget it. Doesn’t really matter anyway. I’ve got what I need. Take him to medical.” 

He was led down a hallway deeper into the building and shoved into a room. The two guards with him were waved off and two others took his place. These stripped him of his clothes and glasses, which he tried to get back, but it was futile. He was shoved onto a scale, his height and weight measured with a doctor or someone reading off the numbers to a person in the room he couldn’t see. 

“Six five, one eighty,” they said. 

“Good. They’ve been hoping for a taller one recently. Bring him directly in.”

“My glasses! I can’t see!”

“Don’t need to see.” He was roughly dragged from this room yet again and shoved down the hall. The next room was brightly lit and almost cavernous. Large windows took up one wall, and from what he could see there were medical instruments around a large table. People stood around wearing, from what he could see, scrubs and masks. 

He was going to vomit. 

“Get him on the table.”

“No!” Tsukishima yelled, trying to fight back. He forced out the flares and his hands were instantly encased in ice. Two men wrestled him onto the table and strapped him down. He managed to kick one before his legs were secured. A bright light shone into his eyes and he squinted against it. 

“Hold still and this won’t hurt a bit,” someone said. He winced as a needle pierced his skin. Whatever it was didn’t take hold right away and he broke out into a cold sweat.

“Same test as last time?”

“Mmm. Higher ups ordered it. They think this one will do better. Younger, in better shape physically.”

He couldn’t follow what they were saying, but the medication took hold and he was blessedly dragged under. 

^^^

He woke up in pure agony. His body ached, though it all seemed to be there. The room was cold, but he could hear whispers around him. When he opened his eyes he realized he couldn’t see. Some kind of gauze was wrapped tightly around his eyes. As soon as he opened them, though, they burned.

“You’re awake,” a familiar voice said softly, right by his head. 

“...Yamaguchi?”

“Yeah. It’s me.” He sounded exhausted. “I was hoping I wouldn’t see you here.”

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima reached out but couldn’t touch him with the metal around his hands. 

“Are any of us okay?”

“How many of us are in here?”

“Twenty right now. They seem to separate people brought in together. Did anyone else come in with you?”

“No. Just me.”

“How did they get you?” 

“I don’t know. I just…I was working and they showed up…”

“Can we get this bandage off?” Yamaguchi asked. A few people agreed to help and though it was awkward, it unraveled piece by piece. 

“How dark is it in here?” He asked as the last wrap fell away. He blinked and squinted. 

Silence fell in the room. Tsukishima tensed, feeling Yamaguchi touch his arm. 

“I...can’t see…” he finally said quietly. 

“Your eyes…”

“What? What’s wrong with my eyes?” He turned towards the sound of his voice. 

“They’re...well right now they’re all red.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Another man chimed in. “They look like they’ve seen some sort of trauma.” 

“What kind of trauma?”

The man cleared his throat. “They’ve been running experiments on us for months. There’s no telling what they’re doing or why. Some of us...don’t come back at all. And it’s affecting how we heal. Usually the flames heal us but…whatever they’re doing is inhibiting it. I think it’s these goddamn cuffs.” Metal hit metal and a child cried. 

_ A child?  _ He looked towards the sound and Yamaguchi pulled him back, whispering, “Two children, siblings. Their mother was taken out and hasn’t been brought back. They can’t be more than seven. Two old men, one old woman. Two people are severely injured. They haven’t moved since they’ve been brought back.”

“I’m going to be sick.”

“It’s best you don’t if you can help it. It’s not like we can clean it up. They let us out, heavily guarded, two timea a day, sometimes. So they’re not trying to outright kill us.” He could hear the bitterness in Yamaguchi’s voice and the sound of it broke his heart. Yamaguchi was always the cheerful one, the one who could turn a negative situation into a positive one. Now he sounded so beaten. 

Tsukishima hung his head. “I was hoping to find you.”

“But not like this.”

“No,” he agreed. “Not like this. I had a...friend helping me.” 

“A friend? Hmm...doesn’t sound like you, Tsukki.” There was the hint of a smile in that one. 

Tsukishima shoved him with his shoulder. “He has no idea what happened to me.”

“No one knows what’s happened to us. Not really. They claimed I was caught trying to burn the building down, but I hadn’t even had a flare! I don’t know how they found me.”

A woman spoke up on Tsukishima’s left. “Same with me. No warning.” Other voices chorused her response. 

“So what do we do now?” he asked.

Beside him, Yamaguchi shrugged. “We wait.”

And they did wait. It was tiring to talk, so there were often long periods of silence in the cold, dark cell. At least, it was dark to Tsukishima. Not being able to see anything was disconcerting. At some point they were brought food. Later, some were dragged out. One of the injured men didn’t come back.

When it was Tsukishima’s turn, they grabbed him and hauled him out. He stumbled on his feet and tripped. They barked orders at him, but he couldn’t see anything and despite being completely blind, something was burning his eyes. He tried to cover them with his hands only to remember they were encased in metal. 

By the time he was led to his destination, his eyes were watering from the pain. 

“Well, let’s take a look,” a vaguely familiar voice said. He was shoved into a seat and strapped down. He fought against the straps as the chair leaned back. He felt heat on his face from the overhead lights and kept his eyes tightly shut. It didn’t matter because fingers pried them open.

He screamed. 

He couldn’t see any shapes, but he could make out bright light in his eyes and it  _ burned _ . 

“I would have expected faster healing from this one. He’s certainly healthier than the others have been. Appears to sense the light.”

“Could it be his diet?”

Voices around him murmured theories and tests they could perform. The pain in his eyes was so intense he blacked out. 

His body being moved from the chair brought him back. His eyes were bandaged again this time, and when he was dragged back to the cell, he refused to let anyone near it. It was best it stayed on, just in case. 

“What did they do?” Yamaguchi asked, his voice a whisper in his ear.

“Something about my eyes and healing. I could see light, but that’s it.”

When they tired, they curled up next to each other on the cold, hard floor. And in his sleep, Tsukishima dreamed about Kuroo and all of their dates, silently hoping this was a nightmare he would wake from. 


End file.
